


La número nueve.

by londonisred



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonisred/pseuds/londonisred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La camiseta número nueve no es igual para Neymar. Ya no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La número nueve.

Era prácticamente la misma camiseta. Colgada impecablemente en su casillero junto a un par de zapatillas y el resto del uniforme. Era prácticamente la misma camiseta, mismos colores, mismo número. En el mismo camerino.

Pero de alguna forma nada de eso era lo mismo.

Neymar resopló dejando caer sus hombros.

Probablemente no estaba actuando de manera muy profesional dándole rienda suelta a sus emociones y permitiéndose que aquello lo tirara hacia abajo. Eso no era muy profesional, claro que no, menos cuando debería estar concentrándose en el partido que estaba a una hora de comenzar.

Pero es que no podía apartar su mirada de la camiseta.

Aquel nueve y aquel nombre no eran lo mismo. 

Y era inevitable no sentirse mal por eso.

“Hey, ya basta” Claudio interrumpió el ensimismamiento del delantero mientras entraba en el camerino “No estás siendo muy responsable si te permites desanimar antes de un juego” El chileno habló serio. Más no cortante.

Neymar medio sonrió al escuchar al portero. Aunque en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la camiseta. 

“Es en serio, chico… Que la nostalgia no te gane. Suficiente de eso por ahora” Su compañero replicó ajustándose los guantes. Su tono era demandante. Casi como si estuviese dando una orden.

El brasileño se quedó estático un momento antes de finalmente obedecer. La forma autoritaria en la que Claudio le había hablado no le molestaba, por supuesto que no. A fin de cuentas el portero se caracterizaba por aquel comportamiento digno de un capitán: actuando como un líder, como un hermano mayor. Un tipo responsable y atento que siempre tenía un buen consejo o un mejor abrazo para reconfortar y que siempre parecía preocupado por todo y por todos. Y Neymar ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Así que acató la orden con naturalidad.

“De todos modos ¿Cómo sabes lo que me pasa?” El menor preguntó intentando alejar sus pensamientos de aquello que en primera instancia lo estaba deprimiendo. 

“No es como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien echar de menos a otra persona” Claudio respondió.

Neymar no pudo evitar que la sangre se arremolinara en sus mejillas. Probablemente ya estaba sonrojado incluso.

Claudio sonrió con otro gesto típico de su afable personalidad. “No te avergüences… No le diré a nadie… Ni siquiera a Alexis”

Hubo un lapsus de silencio. Uno bastante abrupto antes de que Neymar volviese a hablar.

“Alexis, mierda como lo extraño” Se atrevió a confesar.

“Él también te extraña. Ney. Yo lo sé”

Ambos alcanzaron a intercambiar una sonrisa fraternal antes de que el resto del equipo irrumpiera en el camerino.

Entre ellos Luis que pasó al lado de ambos dispuesto a coger su camiseta.

“Vamos, chico. Debes alistarte” Ordenó Claudio sin apartar la vista de su compañero que otra vez parecía sucumbir ante la nostalgia de ver al uruguayo poniéndose la número nueve. 

Neymar asintió y por fin dejó de mirar.

Podía ser la misma camiseta y el mismo número. Los mismos colores y el mismo camerino pero jamás volvería a ser la misma sensación.

Luis no era el número nueve. 

Al menos no ese número nueve que él quería y que ahora tanto extrañaba.

**Author's Note:**

> No es mi mejor redacción, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esto.


End file.
